The Adventure
by Draght
Summary: prudente, calculador y misterioso, tres características que componen la personalidad de shadow. Frívola, Valiente y Extrovertida, tres propiedades que crean el estilo de Annays. Inocente, Tímida y generosa, tres peculiaridades que forman la identidad de Elissar. Un trio de amigos que emprenden una aventura juntos que jamás olvidarán. [Oc]


**—La aventura—**

 **Aviso: pokémon de 1°, 2°, 3° y 4° generación, y nuevos líderes de gimnasio.**

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Summary: prudente, calculador y misterioso, tres características que componen la personalidad de shadow. Frívola, Valiente y Extrovertida, tres propiedades que crean el estilo de Annays. Inocente, Tímida y generosa, tres peculiaridades que forman la identidad de Elisser. Un trio de amigos que emprenden una aventura juntos que jamás olvidarán. [Oc]

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **Capitulo 1: Nuestros primeros pokémon.**

Era de noche en la Región de Sinnoh y la oscuridad reinaba completamente en cada rincón de su enormidad. El cielo se veía de un intenso color oscuro y en él, no había una sola estrella capaz de iluminar. La oscuridad envolvía todo a su paso con un basto manto y ni siquiera la luna, que siempre iluminaba el cielo nocturno, se podía apreciar, pues yacía oculta tras numerosas nubes impidiendo que cualquier posible rayo de luz se filtrara y alejara esa, casi absoluta, oscuridad…

Tumbado en el tejado, escuchando el único ruido apreciable como el insistente balanceó de arbustos y árboles provocado por el soplo del viento. Ojos de un intenso color rubí intentaban localizar el paradero de la Luna, que escondida entre las nubes era imposible conseguir la tarea de localizarla. Engullido por sus propios pensientos no pudo evitar que una pequeña roca le atizara en la cabeza, sorprendido por el ataque se incorporó rápidamente.

—Tssshhh...Tshhhhh...Shadow aquí...—La mirada rojiza divisó a una joven de cabello Azabache, que levantaba los brazos para llamar su atención.

—¿Annays, Que te sucede?...y no hacia falta que me lanzaras una roca—La muchacha le restó importancia con un gesto de manos.

—Así práctico para mañana—El Joven de Cabellos morados de un simple brinco se situó al lado de su amiga, cuya sonrisa era mas acentuada.

—Al parecer tu falta de sueño se debe a la impaciencia por conseguir a tu primer pokémon...—El chico comenzó a caminar, siendo este acompañado por la chica.— Al parecer ambos compartimos la misma impaciencia—

—Saborearás la derrota cuando mi pokémon aplaste al tuyo—Shadow, que se encontraba de espaldas a Annays, volteó para poder ver los flameantes ojos de la muchacha, en ellos se podían apreciar las chispas que anunciaban las ganas que tenía de combatir contra él.

—Al parecer no soy la única que está despierta...—Ambos giraron el rostro para descubrir a una joven sentada junto a unos pequeños maceteros, con al parecer un pequeño pokemon en sus brazos—...Hoy hace una noche un poco extraña—

—Hola Eli...Hola mi pequeño Ralts—la joven de ojos ámbar Adoptó una voz un poco infantil para saludar al pokémon.

—Coincido contigo Elisser, pero me gusta, le da un toque macabro a este pueblo—Ambas chicas ni se inmutaron de la extraña morbosidad que se gastaba el chico. El trio sin decir nada más comenzaron a visualizar la bóveda celeste.

—¡Annays ya es muy tarde, Vuelve a casa!—Los tres voltearon para descubrir al hermano pequeño de Annays, cruzado de brazos y con la punta del pie derecho golpeando insistentemente al suelo, mostrando impaciencia.

—Aaag...Esta bien...Bueno chicos nos vemos mañanas...que pena que nos vayamos a separar...me hubiera gustado que nuestro primer viaje fuera juntos—Annays marchó junto con su hermano de vuelta a casa, dejando a Shadow y a Elisser pensativos.

—..Oye shadow...y sí...Comenzais juntos... Ya sabes, seréis futuros entrenadores pokémon...—La mirada de Elisser viajó al suelo. Shadow pudo notar la melancolía con la que había hablado su joven amiga.

—...Sería buena idea, pero el viaje también incluiría a una joven de cabellos rubios que se convertirá en una futura doctora pokémon—Elisser alzó la vista para ver la sonrisa del normalmente taciturno chico.

—..¿en..en serio?...—Shadow se encogió de hombros al mismo tiempo que asentía con la cabeza.—Pero...Annays querrá que...—

—No la acabas de escuchar—Elisser asintió jubilosamente, Se levantó de entre los maceteros con su pequeño ralts en brazos y lo alzó en brazos.

—Lo escuchaste Ralts, Nos vamos de aventura—Shadow Apenas sonreía, pero se alegraba mucho por su amiga.—...Genial...Shadow nos vemos mañana, tengo que estar plenamente descansada, Adiós.. —Elisser se despidió de shadow con un simple gesto de manos.

Shadow negó por la impulsividad de su amiga. Paseó un rato por aquel tranquilo pueblo, visualizando a su árbol favorito, donde casi siempre se echaba una pequeña siestecita. Con gran agilidad trepó hasta situarse encima de una rama.

*Estaré aquí un rato, de todas formas no puedo conciliar el sueño* pensó el muchacho. Después de un cuarto de hora de suma tranquilidad comenzó a dar cabezaditas, y antes de quedarse dormido en la rama del árbol, decidió que ya era la hora de regresar a su hogar.

Con otro de sus famosos brincos bajó del árbol, bostezo suavemente y comenzó a caminar, los párpados cada vez le pesaban más. El ruido de un arbusto siendo removido lo alertó, desvío su mirada al arbusto que tenía casi al lado de él.

—¿Hay alguien ahí?—el arbusto dejó de moverse, el chico pensó que solo había sido el soplo del viento, pero al escuchar un extraño ruido deshizo sus pensamientos, el sonido que escuchaba era el de un pokémon, de eso no tenía duda, pues emitía una especie de palabras «Gla...Gla». Shadow por curiosidad comenzó a acercarse, estiró el brazo y lo introdujo dentro del arbusto, la retiró al escuchar el ruido tras suya, volteó y si su mente casi dormida no le fallaba, lo que estaba delante de él era un pokémon, pero lo único que podía ver de ese pokémon era los ojos brillantes y una gran dentadura blanca. No sintió miedo, pues ese estado casi nunca lo experimentaba.

—Hola pequeño, Ahhhh—Bostezó Shadow, la imagen del pokémon cada vez era más efusiva y borrosa, se aclaró los ojos con las manos, pero cuando los volvió a abrir el pokémon ya no estaba, o bien había escapado o habia sido una alucinación provocado por el sopor.

Sin darle más importancia comenzó a caminar hacía su casa. Una cola se aferraba en la rama que había sido ocupada anteriormente por el joven que caminaba rumbo a casa, los ojos grandes del pokémon visualizaba con atención los movimientos del chico, El pequeño cuerpo del pokémon estaba boca abajo mientras la cola era lo único que no lo hacia caer al suelo, un haz de luz lunar iluminó su rostro, dándole un tono más tétrico —Gla...Gla..—.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED.**_


End file.
